


Home Full Of Flowers

by xLoveMx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beauyasha week 2020, F/F, beauyasha - Freeform, just a lot of feelings really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: “Welcome home,” She then found herself whispering, and suddenly it wasn’t hard to breathe anymore.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 16
Kudos: 109





	Home Full Of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> My little contribution for the second day of beauyasha week 2020! With the prompt "flowers"  
> Enjoy x

Things had been strange ever since they had been able to get Yasha back.

Mainly because Beau had been able to ignore her feelings, and everything that came with it, as long as the other woman was gone, but now that they had gotten her back, she was forced to actually deal with everything that she had kept bottled up.

It wasn’t like they really had time to talk about it, either. There was always someone else around, and even if some of her friends caught on to them maybe needing a little privacy ( it was Caleb who caught on, really ) the rest of them were just glad to have Yasha back and stayed close to her.

The thing was: Beau didn’t really know what to say anyways. She was aware that anything Yasha had done since turning on them had been out of her control, she didn’t blame her for any of it. They all had their burden to carry and Yasha’s just happened to be temporarily being part of some weird ass cult lead by a demon that was trying to bring back dangerous people from the dead.

If anything, Beau blamed herself for doubting the Yasha they had gotten to know. She had scolded herself for falling in love so easily with someone she had barely known, someone who could break her heart by leaving, even when their group had still been just loosely connected and not as closely intertwined as it was now.

She had never doubted her feelings for Yasha, she had just hated herself a little bit for them, because if she admitted to being in love, and not being able to do anything to get Yasha back, then she would have admitted instant defeat.

And Beau didn’t deal well with defeat.

“Thank you guys…I…I think I might just go to bed for now.” Yasha’s voice brought Beau back and she looked around. They had reached the Xhorhaus, and she had apparently spent the entire way from the Lucid Bastion lost in thoughts. It was a surprise that she hadn’t ran anyone over, or maybe she had, and people just hadn’t dared to call her out on it.

Glancing over at Yasha for a moment, Beau felt her stomach twisting ever so slightly. There were so many things she wanted to say, but she wasn’t quite sure where to start.

“If…if there’s still a room for me, that is.”

“Oh Yasha, of course!” Jester was the first to reply, her lips curved into a soft smile. “We’ve kept your room for you. The Traveler even hid another dick in the mural I painted, just or you,”

Yasha smiled, and for a moment Beau felt her stomach swoop. She wanted to say something, but then didn’t, instead dug her fingernails into her palms as their eyes met for a moment, before the other woman nodded and began trotting up the stairs.

“You should talk to her, you know?” Jester then cut in, one hand resting on Beau’s shoulder. “I think she wants to talk to you, too.”

“Yeah well, sadly neither of us are very good with people.” Beau replied, shaking her head. Their socializing skills had definitely improved ever since meeting the rest of the Mighty Nein, but that didn’t mean that either of them really knew what to say.

“I mean…she’s going to see the flowers anyways, so…” Jester continued, and Beau suddenly froze.

“Fuck!” And with that she had taken off up the stairs and after Yasha, leaving the rest of the group behind.

“She forgot about that, didn’t she?” Caleb asked, watching his friend disappear at the top of the stairs.

“Yep,” Fjord agreed with a nod, just in time for Beau to be out of sight. She was quick, but apparently not quick enough to keep Yasha from entering her room. When Beau arrived, the other woman was already standing inside, looking around at the various bouquets of flowers.

There were countless bouquets of different colored flowers all over the place. Some on the table, most of them on the floor though, so Yasha would have needed to step around a few of them to get to where she had been.

“So…that,” Beau managed, feeling her cheeks heating up ever so slightly. It wasn’t like she had forgotten about it, but with everything going on she had pushed it as far from her mind as possible, because thinking about it meant thinking about Yasha when they had creatures to find and wars to stop, and she simply couldn’t allow herself to lose focus.

“What…is this?” Yasha managed, turning around to look at Beau. She had tears pooling in the corners of her eyes, Beau could see as much from the door, and it made her chest tighten.

Ever since Yasha had been gone it had been hard to breathe. It had become a permanent state, something she had resigned herself to living with, but now that the other woman was back it pushed back to the front of her mind with such force that she actually had to take a deep breath so she would stop feeling like she was suffocating.

“Flowers.” Beau managed, and immediately hated herself for that answer. “Which…you can see, obviously.” She then added, shaking her head. “They’re…it’s one for every day you were gone. I had Caduceus help me with keeping them alive. Don’t know how he did it though…”

Scratching the back of her neck, Beau glanced over at the other woman, watching as Yasha just stared at her for a moment, tears now streaming down her cheeks. “You…did this for me?” She whispered, and Beau wanted to answer, but instead saw how Yasha fell down to her knees, nearly knocking over some of the vases.

“Hey, no.” She called, quickly stepping in between the flowers to get to Yasha. She could feel her stomach twisting again as she got down to her knees, gently reaching out to pull Yasha’s hands from where they were covering her eyes.

“It’s okay…I didn’t…I just…I thought that maybe…” Words weren’t making a lot of sense right now, which was frustrating, because Beau wanted the other woman to know how she felt. That she didn’t blame her for what happened, and that she had spent day after day in this room, praying to whoever was listening, that they would find a way to bring Yasha back.

She had left the flowers as a promise, needing a reason to keep going and fighting the urge to just completely give up. If the flowers were here waiting for Yasha, then she would have to come back.

“I…I thought about all of you…but you, I thought about you the most.” Yasha sniffled, eyes still averted to the ground even though Beau had pulled her hands from her eyes. “I thought…you would hate me.”

“I could never hate you, Yasha.” She muttered as a reply, “I just…wanted you to come home.”

The other woman looked up then, her vision blurred by tears, but her hands were holding on firmly to Beau’s. “I’m home.” Her voice was breaking ever so slightly, and Beau could feel tears burning in her own eyes now.

“Yeah…yeah, you are.” She then whispered, reaching out to wipe a few tears from Yasha’s cheek, before leaning in to press their foreheads together. “I’m sorry it took us so long to get to you…”

Biting her lip, she felt Yasha shaking her head ever so slightly. “No…you did all you could. Before I met you…there was no one who would have even come for me. I was…all alone. But…I’m not anymore.”

And Beau wanted to tell her that she wasn’t. Yasha had a family now, one they shared. People who were willing to put their lives down for them, and who went with every dumb idea that ever came up. People who would waste spells every day to make sure Beau could keep these flowers up for weeks on end and who wouldn’t judge her whenever they caught her curled up on Yasha’s bed, quietly crying to herself.

She didn’t say any of those things though, because Yasha knew them already. Instead Beau leaned in a little further, closing the distance between them, her lips meeting with the other woman’s.

“Welcome home,” She then found herself whispering, and suddenly it wasn’t hard to breathe anymore.


End file.
